1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to flame retardant polycarbonate compositions, and specifically to phosphorus free flame retardant polycarbonate compositions.
2. Technical Background
To impart flame retardant properties to polycarbonate materials, phosphate based additives are frequently added to the polycarbonate resin. Organic phosphates, such as resorcinol diphosphate (RDP) or bisphenol-A diphosphate (BPADP) are frequently used as flame retardant additives in polycarbonates and polycarbonate/acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene rubber (ABS) blends.
In addition to imparting flame retardant properties, these phosphate based additives can adversely affect other desirable properties of the polycarbonate material, such as, for example, melt flow, impact resistance, tensile modulus, and other long term mechanical properties. In addition, the use of phosphate based additives poses various health and environmental concerns.
Therefore, there is a need for flame retardant polycarbonate materials that do not contain phosphate based flame retardant additives, but that retains a desirable balance of physical properties, such as melt flow, impact resistance, tensile modulus, and heat deflection temperature. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present disclosure.